The Park, the Ramen, and the Chemistry of Love
by Tsurugi the Blade Assassin
Summary: [AU] Beelzebumon felt like he's falling in love with Dukemon, but did Dukemon feel the same the other way round? Soft Lemon. Hashtag Yaoi. Hashtag BL.


**Just remembered, exact a year ago I made my fan fiction creation journey on a halt. Today, I decided to release the handbrake and keep on moving. But really, I didn** **'t create** **BL fics for a long while, other than KyouTen fics from Inazuma Eleven fandom like 20 months ago.**

 **Getting myself a warm up, so do not expect nil grammar error. And here** **'s the disclaimer: I DONT OWN DIGIMON TAMERS AND THE RELATED FRANCHISE**

* * *

 **The Park, the Ramen, and the Chemistry of Love**

Beelzebumon sat at the riverbank. The fight scenes between him and Dukemon ran through his mind. And then when he spread his wings up high towards the sky, fighting alongside with Dukemon and his friends. He could feel the chemistry between him and the now duke of the royal knights.

"I think I got something chemistry with Duke, am I?" he threw the stones into the river, attempting to create as many ripples as he could. "5 ripples or less means no, otherwise yes..."

He threw one of the stones again, this time it created six."Say what... I don't really mean I like Duke, but-"

"Beelz!" someone called him from behind. The masked demon lord turned his head to like hundred-and-thirty-five degrees to the right, only to see a red-and-white knight walking empty-handed towards him.

"Hey Duke! How's your department going?" Beelzebumon asked as soon as Dukemon sat down at his right hand side, "ya know, life is a bit tough as Takato isn't with you anymore."

"Life isn't easy, dude," Dukemon patted on Beelzebumon's right shoulder, "since I got a job with the Royal Knights Department, I would spend plenty, donkey times doing paper works. Don't really have much time visiting Ta-ka-to-mon." They both giggled.

"I really hope the two kids are doing fine... I just flew over and saw them walking happily to the kindergarten. Feels like wanna reward them with Guilmon breads, tho."

"That's why I'm here," Dukemon lied down towards the grass, "finally I can get a day off or two. Besides, I felt guilty of almost finishing you off, so, I'll call it as a redemption."

"Redemption?" Beelzebumon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Dukemon stood up, "according to the GPS with the help of Google, there's a new theme park somewhere around here. The grand opening was held days ago."

"But Duke," Beelzebumon stood up, "our costumes are a huge issue, and so does my lizard-tail."

"No worries, good men have excuses." Dukemon's words made Beelzebumon scratched his head. "But Beelz, keep in mind that we don't have to fly. Point one, the park is quite near, and you have a bike; point two, we don't want freak the public out."

Beelzebumon nodded, and whistled loudly towards the air. Immediately, a loud thrust engine was heard, and a black Behemoth appeared. "C'mon, don't be shy, hop on to my bike, it's my ride."

As usual, Beelzebumon, who used to control and accelerate the heavy bike, sat on where he used to sit on. Dukemon gently sat behind him as this would be the first time he's traveling via bike.

"Hope you won't puke like when you're used to the Grani," Beelzebumon thrust the engine, "in case you will, just grab my waist... Be gentle, Duke."

In fact, Beelzebumon wanted to test how Dukemon feel towards him throughout their ride. Soon, the test had just begun when the biker accelerated his bike, and Dukemon purposely leaned towards Beelzebumon. Dukemon grab his waist as gentle as he could, as long as he could feel the other's belt. Somehow one of Dukemon's hands moved somewhere lower than the belt, but barely touched Beelzebumon's somewhere down there, but he hoped Beelzebumon didn't mind about that.

"What's wrong when two guys touching to each other while they have same organs?" Dukemon asked himself in mind, "but really, why I called him Beelz without the E and the 'bub' behind? Wait, did I-"

The bike suddenly made into a halt. "You mean this place? Well, I knew this when the kids told me," the biker said as he hop off his bike, "Duke, you did say you have a plan up on your sleeves when it comes to our outfits- and my tails..."

Dukemon looked up to the entrance of the theme park. Yes, this is the place he Googled for it, not just because he visited the park as his own will, but he had something to do with the park. Something BIG. Start with the C and ends with the N. Yeah, an F in the middle.

"Indeed," Dukemon said, "fortunately I left my shield and my spear at home, but it makes no difference whether I yield them or not. Unlike you, who have a big stun gun or shot gun or-"

"The Death Slinger," the masked blonde interrupted.

"-or whatever it is," Dukemon continued, "along with the two sidearms, and the spikes on your boots."

"Uhm Duke," Beelzebumon palmed his face, "I left them purposely at home. I got a pair of new boots and I'm wearing them right now." Dukemon looked down and Beelzebumon was right- the spikes were gone along with the sidearm holders.

"Don't you notice...?"

"I know I didn't," Dukemon meant an apology, "anyway, we need to explore this place. Can't wait to tell Takato later."

"Same here," Beelzebumon smiled while stretching one of his arms, "just hold my hand. You need accompany, don't you?"

Dukemon blushed hard upon hearing the word 'accompany'. "Well Beelz, did you remember you said this while attempting to save Juri?"

"Duh, I ended up almost being raped by tentacles just to save her."

"Not your fault Beelz, at least you tried," Dukemon added while relieving internally for saving his own sake, "but really, I wonder if you're being raped."

"WHAT THE-" Beelzebumon let go off his hand, "seriously, bro? I wonder why you did say this to me." Beelzebumon's face immediately turned into tomato red.

Dukemon shivered, as he knew the answer to Beelzebumon's wondering. "Ju- Just kidding, today's a relaxing day, we supposed." What Dukemon said was responded with the demon lord's evil cracking laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, I'm just wanna fool around you and you fell into my trap, AHAHAHAHA!" But to Beelzebumon's surprise, Dukemon grabbed his left hand without responding anything and Beelzebumon ended up being dragged into the park.

 **xXx**

"Man, the park really made my day," Dukemon said to Beelzebumon, "and you screamed a lot while riding roller coaster, and me like shooting aimlessly in the arcade, and we take photos with random citizens while roaming."

"THANKS to your 'cosplayer' ideas..." Beelzebumon said with a sarcasm tune, "hey look, your bread is still in stock."

Indeed, the royal knight and the demon lord was walking towards Takato's bakery after enjoying themselves in the theme park. The lights of the bakery was still remaining on. As today was the weekend, the business hours will be extended beyond dinner time. Dukemon pushed the door and the ringing bell was heard.

"Welcome to the bakery," Takato greeted politely while managing the cashes in the counter. When he looked up to the two familiar customers, he immediately placed the cash into the cashier and ran towards the knight.

"Dukemon!" he hugged his ex-partner, "where had you been? It's been a while since you came here."

"Well, lots of paper works to do in the digital world," Dukemon patted the human, "two month and your goggles are still on."

The boy grabbed a couple of stools right beside the counter, "you must be tired, don't you? I'll call my mom to prepare some of your breads and two bowls of ramen."

"Nah, one bowl is enough," Beelzebumon said, "my stomach was full just because I was well fed just now. Maybe your Guilmon needs something to eat."

The human giggled while entering the kitchen. Dukemon attacked Beelzebumon's stomach by his elbow. "That's for the payback. We're even now," said Dukemon.

Moments later, Takato served them with JUST a bowl of ramen.

"I made this ramen, and by the way this ramen is special. Why special? The catch is, you must find the either end of the noodle and suck it."

"Takatomon, can't I bite in the middle?" the duke complained.

"Uh uh you can't," the human shook gently his head, "by the way, I've prepared a bedroom of two. Just found there's an extra room upstairs moments ago. Just a queen-sized bed. Make yourselves home. And uhm... Beelzebumon and Dukemon, grab as many bread as you like, it's all my threat. I need to deal with my homework, so, see you later, and enjoy the ramen! Bye!"

"This kid is fast," Beelzebumon sighed as they saw Takato running upstairs.

"Anyway Beelz," Dukemon said waving his chopsticks, "since we're sharing the bowl of noodles, and Takato said we cannot bite in the middle... You grab one end and I take the another." Soon Dukemon found one end and put it into his mouth, and Beelzebumon found another and did the same.

"Ready?" Dukemon said. The demon lord nodded.

They soon start sucking the noodle. It appeared as a bowl of normal ramen with lots and lots of noodles inside, but as when time past, the noodles looked less and the Digimons cannot find the end of the noodles. Both of them had a bad feeling about this, so they closed their eyes, hoping to find the other end. But what even more to their surprise was; this ramen consisted of one and only long noodle, and they're sucking the noodle until there's a metre of noodle between them.

"Duke, did you find the other end yet?" Beelzebumon mumbled.

"I don't think so..."

"Boy, I have a bad feeling about it..."

The Digimons continued sucking the noodles while the demon lord held his breath, barely suck an inch of the noodle. Dukemon continued sucked the noodle and he could feel the end of the noodle.

But, he sucked too hard until he could no longer feeling the noodle and the slurp sound. Instead, he felt something else.

Something touched like skin.

Lips.

They're kissing.

Dukemon didn't realize this. He slightly opened his mouth and closed again. He could feel the lips again. He slightly opened his eyes and saw a familiar purple mask right in front of his nose.

"Crap," Dukemon made some monologues as he pulled away from the other guy, "and there goes my first kiss... Really, my guts went right- I want to see him being raped, by me, of course. Days ago I swore to myself I will take him as mine, and just now the kiss is delivered to him. But what if, he will kill me with his fist of the beast king because of this?"

To Dukemon's surprise, Beelzebumon said one word.

"Continue," he looked surprisingly calm.

"Continue what?" Dukemon stood up innocently.

"Continue what you did to me. Just now."

"Why- I- this- uhm-" Dukemon's voice became silence and no longer being heard.

"I _doubted_ if you felt the same to me as I feel the same to you, and you did. Thanks for clearing my doubts. Now, go ahead."

"You know what, Beelz," Dukemon lifted the other's chin and looked into his red eyes, "I doubted if there's any other chemistry between us, aside since we fight against each other, and we then fight alongside. But now, I know it. You, Beelz, and I, Dukemon, created a different chemistry between us, and that's called love. You know why?"

Beelzebumon nodded, "because I fell in love with you, and I would never get back up from this," he confessed.

"Me too," Dukemon made his confession too.

Dukemon pressed his lips into the demon Digimon's lips. Dukemon slight opened his lips and closed again, and Beelzebumon did the same. Their tongues slid into each others' lips, battling for dominance.

The result? Dukemon dominated Beelzebumon, like what he almost did in the fight.

Beelzebumon gently pushed himself away from Dukemon. The bakery was filled with thin layer of love as the Digimons panting due to passionate kissing and lack of gases. Any gases except the one with the love element

"Look, if you want to see me getting raped, I just want to see you if you _can_ rape me," he chuckled, "and since you almost had chance touching me around this noon, here's your chance now."

"Uh? So you did sense, didn't you?" Dukemon looked at his lover, "Guess what, I think it's time to close the shop. Grabbing breads is tomorrow's stuff, but our stuff is later's stuff. "

The lights of Takato's bakery were then being turned off, under a good night with a bright moon.

* * *

 **Harsh reviews are welcomed :v**

 **Ps: Expect me to make a sequel with the S and the E and the X elements? Just review :v**


End file.
